


I'll save for you

by Teddydripps



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Also Im not a very good writer, Chester is an adorable puppo box thing, Kinda gangster-ish AU, Lots of maxwil, M/M, Maxwell and Wilson are married, Maxwell is a stubborn strict sweetheart, Modern AU, Ok Im done for tags, Other characters are here too, So the formatting may be weird, Sorry for maybe messed up english, Will this be a series?, Wilson is gullible as hell, also an evi oc, and then theres this guy, dont hurt me for it, maybe more in the future when I think of them, this is my first story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydripps/pseuds/Teddydripps
Summary: Maxwell is hired for a rather unique job! Wilson is a stay at home husband who works on his science!Nothing could go wrong for the two until Maxwell's mysterious new boss appears for an introduction, and the two soon begin to realize that something isn't right with their ok life.DISCONTINUED





	1. The big news

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes hello  
> This is my first fic I've ever posted to a serious site aha  
> first and important, I am NOT a writer, so my formatting will be nooby until I learn from practice.  
> Second, sorry if I make spelling errors are something, english sucks for me but I do try to go through these things, I just miss some stuff too.
> 
> This has been a story idea for some time so I decided to write down at least a starter so I can set the rest of this idea in motion, please enjoy!

Rain plummeted into the window of Wilson's lab, his mind too busy with the careful experiment he had been working on for the past few weeks. This was the one, he knew it. It had kept him awake at night, his excitement and worry tugging at his shirt sleeves, wanting to keep working even over night. It was his dear husband, Maxwell, who would put the busy minded scientist back to sleep when the younger wandered, believing that he too should let his mind rest before he went and hurt himself in a sleepless daze.   
Maxwell, in his busy outside life, had finally found a job, though Wilson was yet to hear what it was. The text messages sat on his phone screen in their bedroom, getting old as each hour passed. Maxwell had come off of hsi rest after his.. accident. Wilson didn't want to think about that right now. It was big news for his husband to find a job so quickly, and from what Maxwell seemed to beam, it was a good paying one. But yet again, Wilson was yet to be informed. 

Wilson paused from his work and looked at the silver clock that sat on the wall across the room, the hour hand over the 3. 3 in the afternoon, huh. The male wasn't used to this much silence for this long, he wondered if he'd get used to it, honestly. While Maxwell was recovering, Wilson had to work off of Miss Wickerbottom, a librarian who owned the nearest Library in town. She was rather well known, especially by the children that went to the library for their school work. She wasn't the kindest lady Wilson has ever come across, but that didn't affect his need for money he and Maxwell desperately needed.   
The work was easy, clean, attend the counter, put away books, arrange them in the right order. He was paid handsomely as well, despite the easy work he was told to do. Miss Wickerbottom was crude, but she was helpful. While Wilson went to work, Maxwell would stay at home, in bed, and gaze out the window. His icy blue eyes watched the trees outside their home sway in the coming storm's breeze. His chest would be bandaged. His face bruised, his limbs aching horribly, unable to move. When time came, Wilson would be home, somber and worriful. Maxwell would assure Wilson that everything would be fine, but that didn't stop the tears from rolling.

Upon reaching downstairs, hungry as he skipped lunch, he couldn't help but to look into their family room. It was large, a leather black sofa faced it's back to him, a matching love seat on its side. a large tv sat in the middle, and completing the circle was an antique chair. Maxwell's chair, more like a throne, Maxwell would joke. Wilson smiled at the thought, this was Maxwell's throne, he was Maxwell's prince, and this was their kingdom. Warm and safe. Scratching at the back door caught Wilson's attention, pulling away from his zoned out thoughts and making his way to the door, opening it to grin at his pal. Chester was a messy mutt, her fur long and a creamish brown color. Wilson had saved her from the pound when she was a small puppy, and had taken care of her since. Maxwell wasn't a man for dogs, but Wilson was happy when the two became close friends. The three were happy.  
She gollaped around his feet before running into the living space, curling into her spot on the sofa. Wilson was now left in the kitchen, raiding the frigde of leftovers from last night. Steaks, potato, even vegetables. He made up a plate and reheated the food, dragging out a bottle of water from the bottom capartment of the fridge before closing it. Taking his freshly warmed food, he sat in the love seat, pressing the 'on' button on the remote and choosing a channel to watch. He was rather hungery, gulping down food happily, damn, Maxwell was a really good cook. Much better than Wilson by far. His mind went silent and he relaxed, enjoying the afternoon of a peaceful day. Only now he longed for Maxwell's return with the news he'd been waiting to hear.

 

\-------------

 

It was late now, Wilson still sat in his chair, the tv now silent and a book in hand. Chester lay snoozing on the floor beneath the man. Wilson's excitement was now mute, he didn't realize that it would take this long for Maxwell to get off work. Was it going to be like this every night? The sound of a car door slamming shut cause Wilson to jump, his eyes glued to the window, then the front door. Keys dangled and clinked together before Maxwell was able to open the door, cigarette between his teeth and a brown paper bag in his free hand. Wilson stood to his feet, dodging Chester's wagging tail.   
"I was worried about you." WIlson started, helping his lover out of his coat. Maxwell laughed," Apologize, my dear. I was attending a party my fellow co workers had thrown." Wilson raised a brow, throwing the coat onto the coat hanger beside the door.  
"And you didn't tell me?"

"I texted you but you never replied to me."

Wilson felt his face flush, remembering his phone was upstairs still. He let out a small 'oh' and rubbed his arm. Maxwell smiled, making his way to the ash trey that sat on a book shelf in the kitchen, putting out his cigarette. Wilson followed, now curious about this new job Maxwell found himself in. He waited for a moment, examining curiously as the older man was still, seemingly deep in thought.  
Wilson licked his dry lips before speaking,"So Maxy, what's this new job you've got?". Maxwell blinked, then turned to his shorter husband, thinking of a way to say this. "Weeellll, it's a rather difficult business to become apart of."Wilson nodded, watching him. Maxwell smiled,"I've become apart of a popular gang-" he cut himself off, the sight of Wilson's shocked face freezing his words in his throat.  
"You've joined a GANG?" Wilson crossed his arms, now more concerned than happy for Maxwell's sudden success in job seeking."Now now, Wil, it's fine, everything will be fine."  
Wilson laughed and shook his head,"And what exactly are you doing? Shooting? Robbing banks? perhaps things worse than what I can think, huh." Maxwell sighed as Wilson turned, continuing to speak,"What am I to do if you get hurt..or even killed! I can't lose you!" Maxwell gently laid his hands on the younger's shoulders, turning him so the two faced eachother,"Wilson, I'm going to be all right." Wilson shook his head, his bottom lip quivering at the memory of the accident, the one that left Wilson over protective of Maxwell. Maxwell pulled Wilson into a warm hug, feeling his lover's arms wrap around his waist.  
"Maxwell, I'm scared..I can't..I can't do that again.." Wilson's voice was shaky, holding in tears. Maxwell pulled away slightly, using a hand to lift Wilson's thin face to his, giving his forehead a gentle kiss."Hush now, honey, if I weren't capable of taking care of myself, they wouldn't have chosen me to work under them." This didn't lighten Wilson's worry one bit, but the warm breath that touched his cheek when Maxwell landed another kiss soothed him. He really didn't want this, he wanted to keep arguing, but Maxwell was a stubborn man. He always found ways around Wilson's protectiveness, he was always a step ahead when Wilson wanted to hold him back. All he could do was worry.   
Maxwell was at his neck now, holding his lover tightly,yet softly. Wilson held him, his eyes half lided as he thought. A thought ran through his head as his gold gaze peered up the stairs. His mouth was dry,"Maxwell, what is you'll be doing tomorrow.?" Maxwell lifted his head, breathing against Wilson's neck, sending shivers across the soft skin."I'll be meeting with my boss to discuss what I will be doing for them, why do you ask?" Wilson gulped, in a low whisper,

"I want to come with you.."


	2. Meetings

"Wilson."

The man didn't reply, only munched on the chocolates he shoved in his face. He was sitting at their table, a pack of chocolate assortments wide open in front of him. Maxwell stood nearby, arms crossed over his chest as he watched his lover divour the sweets. He repeated,"Wilson."

Wilson blinked at him before popping another chocolate heart into his mouth. Maxwell continued,"Dear, you're stress eating heavily. You need something more than sugar to run off of." 

Wilson gulped down his mouthful before shaking his head,"It's this meeting, Maxy. I can't help my nerves and eating helps." He reached for another sweet, although Maxwell had pulled the box away, taking a seat beside Wilson. He laid a firm hand on the scientist's shoulder, his ice eyes serious. 

"What have we discussed over and over. They wouldn't have accepted me if I couldn't take care of myself. They wouldn't, Wil." He gave the small shoulder a squeeze. Indeed, he could see Wilson having an internal breakdown.  
"B-but your accident.. your injury- what if-" Maxwell had hushed him with a kissed to the lips. Wilson sat frozen, but shut his eyes and relaxed very slightly. It lasted for a few seconds before Maxwell spoke gently, holding his husband's trembling hands in his own. 

"I know you're terrified. But I have to move on, this is something I can do. I've dealt with jobs like this, so I assure you, I'll be fine."

Wilson blinked at him,"Dealt with this before? You mean you were apart of a gang before?" More or less, Maxwell nodded. He was very young then, he and his teen friends would steal from local shops when they felt they wanted something they couldn't buy. Maxwell had gotten quite good with planning how to approach this such deal, though he wouldn't be stealing from candy shops and running from sellers. This was real business, and he could understand Wilson's worry.  
Wilson was a very well kept boy when he was younger, never chose to get introuble for his mother would have his head for it. Maxwell was told about her doings to him, and it shocked the man. It was Wilson's father who saved his hide when mother had a violent fit. The poor timid man.

Maxwell shook his mind of thoughts, gazing down at his watch before looking back at Wilson. It was sure to be time, none left to feed the panic attack beside him. Maxwell got to his feet, and walked to his coat.

"Wilson, it's time we head out-" he turned to his lover, he too was worried,"- we wouldn't want to keep the boss waiting."

 

\---------------

 

They sat in their car, rain misting on the windshield. The parking lot was empty, set in front of a closed and abandoned store downtown. This was where Maxwell was told to wait until 6. It was 6:30 now. He peered around but no cars nor person was spotted. He peeked over, Wilson sat with his seatbelt buckled over him, picking at his finger nails nervously.  
He pulled away one of his hands, grabbing his attention," Stop that, it's not healthy. I thought we broke that habit." He looked back at the time, holding Wilson's hand. "Surely this is the right place,yes?" Wilson nodded, the address written on a paper in his lap.  
"Well if someone doesn't show up within the next 5-"

It was then that there was a knock at Maxwell's window. Both men in the car jumped, seeing the man outside in all black, a hat sat on his head, casting a shadow over his eyes. Shady.  
Letting go of Wilson's hand, he rolled down his window, eyeing the stranger.

"Maxwell Carter, correct?" Maxwell nodded. The man glanced past to Wilson, who stared back sheepishly. Maxwell cleared his throat, "This is Wilson, he is with me tonight."

The man didn't answer, only gestured that he come out and turned, walking to a large black vehicle that seemed to appear from thin air. The husbands exchanged glances, Wilson's golden chocolate eyes fearful against Maxwell's winter. He stepped out of his own car, shutting the door and locking it once Wilson was out and by his side. They approached the vehicle, a van. A door opened to the side, and the man who had led them gestured them inside. 

Wilson grabbed Maxwell's arm, letting the older lead him in as he followed. It was cramped for Maxwell's long legs, but what could he do. He was too busy looking at a much larger figure in the front passenger seat, his back to the two. The first man crawled back into the driver's seat, starting up and pulling from the parking lot. 

The interior was velvet, a deep auburn on the floors and walls, the ceiling. The seats were brown leather. It smelled of smoke, seemingly from the cigar the second man had lit. Maxwell jumped when he noticed he was looking at him, those black eyes eyeing him from over his shoulder. He took a puff then smiled.

"Well Maxwell, we meet." He had a rather strong Southern accent, heavy voiced and raspy. Maxwell could tell he wasn't much older than Wilson, probably in his 40s. He was bulkier, his muscles visable from under his clothing. His dark hair in dreads and pulled back into a low tail. He had a beard growing, shaved neatly for a thin even layer over his chin. His smile seemed to counter Maxwell's when he smiled.

"Good evening to you. You must be my boss?" The man nodded, taking another puff of that cigar.

"The name's Richard." He seemed to be looking at Wilson now, confusion in that smile. Maxwell gave a small squeeze to Wilson's arm, bringing the timid man's attention to the man that sat infront of him. Wilson smiled shyly. Maxwell sighed and spoke for him.

"This is Wilson, my husband." Richard's eyes widen a bit, but he nodded. "You brought your little wife along, how adorable." 

Maxwell blinked and Wilson frowned, leaving Richard to laugh. "I'm juss kidding, calm down, fellas." He was looking at Wilson still, but moved his gaze when he noticed Maxwell was watching him. He sat foreward, but continued to speak." We won't be heading to our hide out tonight, don't trust ya enough to do so." Maxwell listened, gazing out the dark windows as they sped the highway." I decided for a dinner,ye?" Richard peered back, his eyes shifting from Maxwell and Wilson, waiting for a reply.

It was a small voice, Maxwell looked at Wilson,"Yes sir" Richard blinked, cigar frozen in hand." So he can speak. I was beginnin to think he was mute."Wilson wiggled under Richard's hard stare, making Maxwell uneasy as well. "So, uhm, we will be discussing what I will be doing for you,correct?" Richard shifted his attention, and nodded. It went silent after this, the ride long and uneventful. Wilson sat staring outside, holding Maxwell's hand tightly. 

 

\-------

 

The restaurant was warm compared to the cold outside. The duo had learned that the driver's name was Jeremy, and that he was working with Richard the most. Wilson now seemed more interested in the food around him than anything, not really listening to the two bigger men talk. His gaze shifting around, looking at pictures on the walls that decorated the place. Black and white, older images. Owners, perhaps? He didn't know, and soon didn't care when he saw a woman holding a familiar trey of food. He sat straight, drooling at the sight of steak and potatos. Maxwell ordered a simple bowl of potato soup with a side of salad, Jeremy had a burger and fries, and.. Richard didn't eat, only ordered a beer.

"Now that we're situated, shall we discuss my work?" Maxwell said after a spoonful of his meal. Wilson was munching at his steak hungrily, ignoring the looks Maxwell gave him to slow down. The steak was good, and he was hungry.

Richard watched Wilson, then brought his attention to Maxwell, smile spreading on his face." So you're good at strategy? You don't think you'll get caught?" Maxwell nodded, taking another spoonful of soup. Richard continued after a chug of beer,"good, we need someone who's good with that. We have lots of enemy gangs who work night clubs n shit." Maxwell nodded again, listening. Wilson was far gone in his head, as always. What he could hear if the twos' conversation was mumbles about things he didn't really care about. He was glancing around again, nearly finished with his meal.

Maxwell moved beside him, and he looked. "Excuse me, I need to restroom." Maxwell turned and went his way, leaving Wilson with Jeremy and Richard. It was awkwardly silent between them,Wilson sitting with his hands in his lap,Jeremy eating quietly,Richard staring at Wilson. His gold gaze was turned away, but he could feel the stranger's eyes on him. He tried to ignore it, but he was sure Richard could see the uncomfort on his face,"So a Carter,eh?"

"Pardon?"Wilson blinked up to Richard, regretting it as the muffled staring became harsh and very clear. Richard repeated himself,"A Carter. You married to the man, aren't you?" Wilson nodded, not quite grasping where he was going with this.  
"You're a young one, how old? He's is definitely older than you, I'm sure." Richard took a large gulp of beer, looking towards the restrooms. Wilson sat nervous, so did Jeremy. Richard chuckled as he looked back to Wilson."I suppose the old man does have money. Lots of it." Wait. What was he reffering to by that? Wilson gave him a look, making Richard snarl a smile. The man was terrifying, definitely more so in intimidation, much unlike Maxwell in the beginning. Maxwell was more scary when the man was mysterious and hard ro understand, but now that the two were married, Wilson had learned the reasons for Maxwell's acts. 

Richard leaned closer, pulling Wilson from his thoughts." Say, how much money does he pay you?" Wilson furrowed his brows,his voice a squeak when it left his mouth,"pay?"  
By then Richard was back to his own space, Maxwell taking his seat." My apologize, what were you discussing?" Richard chuckled, waving his hand,"Juss had a few questions is all." Wilson knew better, from under the table, he gave Maxwell's sleeve two quick tugs, causing the man to look down, then up to Wilson. "What is it,Love?" Wilson didn't answer, feeling silenced by Richard's hard gaze on him. His expression said it all, however. At least enough that Maxwell realized something was wrong. The older looked to Richard,"Are we to discuss anything elsw this evening. It appears Wilson isn't feeling well."

"There's a restroom here."

"Yes but he is pale"

"He looks the same as any other time tonight."

Maxwell held back a frown. He didn't want to lose his job! He'd just gotten it! But the look of worry on Wilson's face made him anxious. He folded his hands,"Perhaps I can come alone another time and we can discuss all we need without a worry." Richard seemed pleased with this suggestion." Well, alrighty then." He looked to Jeremy, who seemed to shrink under the viewing of his boss. 

"Get the van ready, we'll drop them off-" he looked back to Maxwell,"-Be by the same place around the same time,tomorrow." He looked at Wilson, who glared sheepishly back,"and alone."

 

\--------------

 

"I will see you tomorrow then. Alone." 

Richard seemed to emphasis on 'alone'. Wilson hated it. Everything in his mind screamed wrong, red flags appeared like hallucinations as he quickly got out of the van, followed by his husband. He quickly took hold of Maxwell's hand and held it firmly. Richard was smiling, as usual. "Maybe we will meet again,and you won't be so afraid of me." He grinned darkly,like a warning directed to Wilson only." Night, Maxwell and Wilson Carter."

The black van drove off, leaving Wilson to drag Maxwell to their own little car. The scientist was hasty, causing alarm to the former magician. Once the two were in the car, buckled and secure, Wilson turned to the confused Maxwell.

"You are not working for him!"

**Author's Note:**

> again, sorry if it's written poorly  
> I hope to learn from writing this story :''
> 
> On the hand of the story, I wonder what's about to happen for the two ???
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
